rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alexis Michelle
Alexis Michelle '''es el nombre artístico de '''Alex Michaels, un presentador drag de la ciudad de New York, New York. Fue una de las 14 reinas que compitieron en la Temporada 9 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Terminó en el 5to lugar. RuPaul's Drag Race Episodio 1: Oh. My. Gaga! - Para el desafío principal, las reinas en un certámen de "charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent", vistiendo un traje inspirado en su ciudad natal y un atuendo inspirado en la cantante Lady Gaga. Para el atuendo de su ciudad natal, eligió una capa con la estatua de la libertad y el mensaje "I ♡ NY" y un traje de baño con los derechos civiles escritos en él. Fue criticada porque los mensajes de los derechos civiles no eran legibles. Para el atuendo de Gaga, eligió el atuendo que usó Lady Gaga en los premios Golden Globes en 2015, por el cual recibió elogios. Episodio 5: Reality Stars: The Musical - Alexis ganó el mini-desafío de la selfie sensual, con el cual recibió el privilegio de poder asignar los papeles para el desafío principal, llamado "Kardashian: The Musical". Alexis eligió a Kris Jenner como el papel que interpretaría, haciéndolo bien durante la actuación y quedando entre las tres mejores de la semana. Episodio 6: Snatch Game - Alexis decidió personificar a Liza Minnelli para el Snatch Game, una elección por la cual RuPaul estaba muy emocionado. El atuendo de pasarela, basado en Madonna, que Alexis eligió fue inspirado en el personaje de Madonna en Dick Tracy. Debido a su buen desempeño durante la semana, resultó ganadora del desafío principal. Episodio 8: RuPaul Roast - En el mini-desafío de "reading is fundamental", Alexis recibió 'readings' de las otras reinas con respecto a su peso (principalmente por Nina Bo'nina Brown y por Farrah Moan). Farrah más tarde se disculpó con Alexis. Su mal desempeño durante la rutina de comedia, la llevó a enfrentarse en una batalla lip-sync en contra de Farrah Moan, en la cual resultó ganadora enviando, a Farrah a casa. Frases * "Did you catch the T in Coont?" * "Alexis Michelle is known for her theatricality, her lipsync talent, her live vocals and uhm... being pretty thirsty." * "I'm a good girl, I am." * "I am all about body, curve, swerve, glamour, class, a little touch of prostitute, and of course, mug." * "Fucking Shady Whores" (Refiriéndose a Shea y a Sasha por haber criticado su atuendo en la pasarela, pero no en el Werkroom). * "If I see something, I say something." Trivia * Alexis estuvo audicionando desde la Temporada 2 antes de ser seleccionada. * Alexis es judía. * Es prima de la cantante Lisa Loeb. * Es conocida por dirigirse a sus eventos en el metro de NYC. * Alexis, junto con Aja, Peppermint y Sasha Velour; fueron entrevistadas por getoutmag y tuvieron que usar un atuendo con temática de Broadway. Alexis decidió utilizar uno inspirado en el musical Sweeney Todd. * Fue la segunda reina en usar un bigota mientras realizaba una batalla lip-sync. * Alexis, junto con Aja, Peppermint y Sasha Velour; lanzaron una canción el 21 de abril de 2017, llamada "C.L.A.T." * Alexis Michelle tuvo una cita en una oportunidad con la ganadora de la Temporada 8 Bob The Drag Queen, en la que terminaron viendo los videos de audición para la competencia de cada una. Alexis en las Redes # Instagram de Alexis. # Twitter de Alexis. # Facebook de Alexis. en:Alexis Michelle Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Quinto Lugar Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Décima Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Judías Categoría:Nacidas en 1984 Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Reinas de Looks